El día 1 DH
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: Fuego, poder, muerte... AnnaxHaoxMari LEMMON. LEANLO... Ah y no c olviden de los reviews... Ciao
1. La Fiesta de Los Shamanes

El día 1 D.H  
  
(Capitulo 1) Por: ·~._.-°¯°._.:OmAiRiTa:._.-°¯°­._.~·  
  
*****Bueno... este se lo dedico a todos mis amigos (ustedes saben quienes son) ^0^***** ¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! (y si no les gusta.. jeje, me dicen para suicidarme +_+)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -Fuego...- El aire, el agua, la tierra, todo despedía un aroma a cenizas, a escozor.  
  
-Poder...- Un aura maligna giraba en torno a todo lo aún existente.  
  
-Muerte...- Quedaba en pie sólo una pequeña población de humanos. Sumidos en su propia oscuridad, gastaban su tiempo rezando por piedad a aquel Dios al que Hao Asakura se había atrevido a retar y al cual había vencido dando comienzo a su propia era.  
  
* * *  
  
El día 1 Después de Hao  
  
-Yoh... Vas a pagármelas caro. Me arrebatase en un golpe, la vida, el sueño y a Anna. Pero ya verás, será mía, quiera ella o no. Y si no se acostumbra a mí... haré que se acostumbre a mi a la fuerza.- Hao se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras veía como se alzaba en esplendor la fiesta en honra a los shamanes que él y sus camaradas habían tramado hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
De pronto, detrás de la gran hoguera que había hecho en el centro de el campamento, vio la verde mirada sensual de su camarada favorita. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a él dispuesta a todo.  
  
Frente a él, el hermoso cuerpo de Mari que estampaba la luz de la luna, lucía tan perfecto, que llegaron a él una inevitables ganas de hacerla suya. Caminando con sensualidad llegó y se sentó a un lado de su amo dejando al total descubierto una de sus piernas.  
  
[...Trata de seducirme, pero no será fácil...] pensó él. A los pocos segundos se humedeció los labios. Vagamente erótico Hao la miró con tanta lujuria que Mari se dio cuenta rápidamente. Se acercó lentamente y miró a Hao con sus ojos penetrantes.  
  
-Permítale a Mari sacar a esa mujer de sus pensamientos- Le dijo en un tono erótico.  
  
[...Anna] Hao llevaba todo el día pensando en ella y quizás Mari no había sido la única en darse cuenta. Hao lo miró dubitativamente como queriendo decir: "¿Cómo hago eso?"  
  
-Sólo concéntrese en su cuerpo...- Mari comenzó a acercarse libidinosa a Hao.  
  
(n/a: AGUAS!!! Lees bajo tu propio riesgo *o*)  
  
-Y... eso cómo se hace?- Dijo Hao con una sonrisa cínica mientras comenzaba a acariciar los muslos de Mari y acercándola a él por la cintura.  
  
-Así- Mari subió a las piernas de Hao y comenzó a despojarle de su capa, pero antes de que pudiese Hao la cargó y la llevó a su habitación. Allí la recostó poco a poco y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, sin dejar de besar los labios de la rubia apasionadamente. Luego bajó a su cuello pero su ropa le estorbaba. Sonrió maliciosamente y con sutileza le fue quitando poco a poco el vestido. Mientras lo hacía acariciaba casi sin que ella se diera cuenta uno de sus senos. Cuando Mari se encontraba ya sin vestido Hao se aventuró a la parte del sostén. Comenzó por rodearla con sus fornidos brazos y de pronto sin más se lo quitó. Mari comenzaba a gemir de una manera incontrolable, ya no aguantaba comenzó a quitarle la capa que antes no había podido. Cuando el chico ya no la traía Mari comenzó a acariciar con esquizofrenia el pecho de su amante (n/a: Ay que envidia!!! x_x). Mientras él se entretenía jugando con su cabello, veía sus penetrantes ojos verdes y sonreía cínicamente, Mari se preocupada por quitarle al joven el cinturón y después el pantalón. Ambos estaban sólo en su ropa interior, Mari comenzó a besar con locura a su shaman y a jugar frenéticamente con su cabello, cuando Hao se decidió a deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba a su amante Mari comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte. (n/a: Soy una pervertida!!! *///*). Después de deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba también a él se preparó para penetrarla. Se colocó completamente encima de Mari y entro en ella. Al principio ella gemía con una mezcla de dolor y placer y al cabo de un rato de movimientos coordinados (n/a: Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, etc x_x) sólo provenían de ella gemidos y alaridos de placer puro. En unos minutos Mari gritó estruendosamente excitada con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, ambos habían llegado al orgasmo (n/a: Ya, ya... díganme que soy una degenerada de lo peor ¬¬). Al acabar todo, Hao cayó vencido en un profundo sueño con Mari dormida a su lado.  
  
* * *  
  
(n/a: Listo!!! Ya te puedo dejar ser... ^^U)  
  
Así de pronto comenzó a ver el sol a través de la melancólica, penetrante y verde mirada de Mari. Entonces lo comprendió todo...  
  
*****Flash back*****  
  
-Permítale a Mari sacar a esa mujer de sus pensamientos, sólo concéntrese en su cuerpo...  
  
-Y... eso cómo se hace?...  
  
*****Fin del Flash back*****  
  
Si había querido sacarla de su mente pero no a tal grado.  
  
Aunque después de todo... Su camarada favorita finalmente era suya, suya para siempre. Ella estaba ya despierta, veía la luz del alba en sus tristes y apagados ojos.  
  
Sentía en el cuello la respiración jadeante de Mari. Estaba fría, completamente helada. Sólo una de sus manos estaba tibia, la que él estrechaba con fuerza y tenía cerca de su pecho.  
  
La abrazó completa y fuertemente, mientras ella lo miraba melancólica. Poco a poco fue recobrando el calor y así la fue soltando cada vez un poco más, hasta que finalmente la abrazaba con mucha sutileza contra su pecho.  
  
-Señor Hao...- La miró dubitativo y directamente a los ojos lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara. – Usted ama a Mari?  
  
No tenía una respuesta, no podía solo decirle: "Lamento no corresponder" o "Disculpa q el sentimiento no sea mutuo" o peor "Hey, Yo amo a Anna"  
  
-Claro...- Ni siquiera lo había pensado mucho.  
  
-Dígalo de nuevo- Mari cero los ojos y se acurrucó al lado de su amado.  
  
-Te amo Mari- Le siguió el juego, la tomó por el mentón y la besó. Hao continuó besando los labios delicados como de papel de Mari. Ella sólo se dejaba llevar x la lengua ágil de su shaman (n/a: Nah... También es mío y de muchas otras chicas ¬¬). De pronto él dejo de besarla y Mari lo miró con los ojos tiernamente adormecidos.- Te amo- dijo él susurrando en su oído, luego se lo besó tan tímidamente que ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. –Ahora duerme, pronto saldremos...  
  
* * *  
  
Miraba sus ojos dormidos con tanta nostalgia y deseo que no pudo evitar besarla sin su consentimiento. Mari abrió los ojos de golpe.  
  
-Mari durmió mucho?-  
  
-Nah, sólo un par de horas, pero los demás ya están en pie.- Hao la besó con mucha cobardía y ternura, (n/a: Cosa no muy típica de él). Esto hizo que la rubia se levantara sin chistar.-De acuerdo, me saldré para que te vistas.- Mari sonrió y Hao le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Señor Hao.  
  
-Sí?- El chico ya iba saliendo.  
  
-Mari también te ama  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno.... Espero que mi fic haya sido de su agrado... ¡¡¡Manden reviews!!! Porfis ;_; me hacen sentir mal cuando no lo hacen (x lo menos díganme si no  
les gustó y porque!!!)  
  
Con todo mi amor y cariño  
  
·~._.-°¯°._.:OmAiRiTa:._.-°¯°­._.~· 


	2. La cigarrera

El día 1 D.H  
  
(Capitulo 2) AnnaxHaoxMari (no Yuri, no Yaoi) .:OmAiRiTa:.  
  
*****Bueno... tmb va dedicado a mis amigos (ustedes saben quienes son) ^0^***** ¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! (Y si no les gusta.. jeje, me dicen para suicidarme +_+)  
  
Y a Fukaru_Rhyan, Emmyk y a anna azakura!!! Gracias por sus reviews!!!  
  
Acéptenlo, no me tardé mucho (de hecho lo hice en un día, aunque no por eso no es de la misma calidad que el otro XDD, porque también lo hice en un día, pero bueno... no creo que eso les interese...) Aquí esta la segunda parte aunque no haya sido muy aclamada... ;_; ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
*La cigarrera*  
  
Era un hermoso día... Una luz clara y pacífica se extendía por toda la llanura. Aún quedaban los rastos de que allí había habido una fiesta.  
  
Cuando Hao salió se dio cuenta que de que Matti y Ari lo miraban con ojos dubitativos. Cuando él las volteó a ver también, dirigieron rápidamente su mirada a otro lugar. Matti volteó a ver a Hao por última vez y este le dirigió una sonrisa cínica (n/a: Bueno ya saben que él sonríe así y si no especifico como sonríe es porque esta sonriendo cínicamente). Luego se fue por ahí (n/a: No les diré donde porque es parte del suspenso de la historia, no se preocupen *_~, se los diré en el sig. Capitulo).  
  
-Hey!- Matti llamó a Ari que trataba de sacar su cigarrera de un arbusto espinoso donde Laquisse la había dejado la noche anterior sin hacerle gota de caso a su compañera. –Ari- La chica del cabello azul seguía sin hacerle caso. –ARIIII!!!!- Ari se solbresaltó tanto que terminó espinándose toda la mano.  
  
-Qué quieres maldita sea?!?!?!- Le gritó enojada, cosa que atrajo la atención de todos los allí presentes. –Queeé? No sean chismosos y vuelvan a sus asuntos!!!- Esta última vez se dirigió a la concurrencia.  
  
-Oye... - Matti la miró con ojos preocupados.  
  
-Ve l grano qures? – (n/a: "Ve al grano ¿quieres?" por si alguien no le entendió a esta autora de tercera) dijo mal la chica de cabellos azules tratando se sacarse una espina de la mano con la boca.  
  
-Tu crees que Mari...  
  
-¡¡¡Por supuesto que está bien!!! Es obvio que le dolió pero...  
  
-Ari, a eso no me refiero!!! Me perviertes ¬¬ ...Es por Anna.  
  
-Ah, por esa...  
  
-Ya sabes que Mari nunca quiso aceptar que Hao está obsesionado con esa mandona.  
  
-"Hao"? Desde cuando le dices así?  
  
-Eso no importa ¬¬* Además... ni yo lo sé.  
  
-Hmmm... Ya veo... quizás... ella solo... auch!!! Me duele la mano!!!- Gritó mirando a Laquisse. – Por su culpa tengo la mano espinada.- dijo finalmente en un susurro.  
  
-ARI!!! Estoy hablando de algo importante!!!  
  
-No es importante. Sólo... relájate, no me amargues tan rápido, acabamos de tener una fiesta fantástica. Déjame ser!!!  
  
-Fantástica.. Eh? Sólo porque estuviste a punto de acostarte con Laquisse.  
  
-Que dijiste chiquilla estúpida?!?!?!?! YO, ARI? Acostarme con ese imbécil que dejó mi cigarrera en un arbusto de espinas y que por su culpa TENGO LA MANO ESPINADA!!!!- Gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones daban para que él la oyera perfectamente, que sólo le dirigió una sonrisa picarona.- Es un idiota ¬///¬  
  
-Alguien puede explicarle a Mari que sucede aquí.- Mari acababa de salir de la tienda de Hao con una mirada sombría en el rostro.  
  
-Ah.. Si, si puedo. Laquisse dejó mi cigarrera en un arbusto de espinas mientras tu te divertías aya adentro con el Sr. Hao.  
  
-O////O  
  
-Nah, ni te sonrojes, a ver cuenta... que tal estuvo?  
  
-ARI YA!!!! Déjala en paz!!!  
  
-Y tu porque estás aquí de metiche?  
  
-Porque... PORQUE QUIERO!!!  
  
-Ah si? Con quién? O_~  
  
-ARI!!!! X_X*  
  
-Me gusta hacerte enojar.  
  
-No me importa!!!- Matti miraba a la mayor del trío amenazadoramente.- Mari... Estás bien?  
  
-Ahm... Sí u///u  
  
-Oye!!! Eres joven y bella, no te amargues. Además eres la primera del grupo que pasa una noche con "Hao". Eso es un título para recordar...  
  
-Qué? Tu pensabas ser la segunda?- le dijo Matti mordazmente.  
  
-NOOOOO- Ari de pronto se acercó al arbusto y trató de sacar la cigarrera.- Laquisse, hijo de... (n/a: Nada de palabras altisonantes :P) ven a sacar mi cigarrera de aquí!!!- Laquisse se acercó y metió el brazo en el arbusto y así, sin más, la sacó.- Oye!!! Yo no pude hacer eso... Mira mi mano!!!- Ari le enseñó al shaman su mano roja y espinada, con ojitos llorosos.  
  
-Ahhhh, pobre de tu mano- Laquisse tomó la mano de Ari y se la besó con sutileza. Luego la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.  
  
-Hombre, déjame... - Ari se forcejeaba para soltarse pero, no podía.-Por favor...- Luego lo miró con sensualidad y le acarició la barba. Segundos después tenía la mano en posición para soltarle una buena bofeteada.-O me sueltas o se volteo la cara de un... (n/a: Ya dije que nada de palabras altisonantes?) – Laquisse la soltó lentamente.  
  
-En serio crees que juegas más rudo que yo?- Comenzó a caminar como si fuese a irse y cuando Ari bajó la guardia la tomó por detrás, un brazo la sostenía de las costillas y con el otro del cuello.- a mi nadie me amenaza y menos tú.  
  
-Por favor Laquisse, suéltame me estas ahorcando!!!- Ari se movía como una lombriz tratando de soltarse.  
  
-Oye, ya suéltala!!!- Matti también le exigía que la soltara. E incluso trató de ayudar a Ari pero Laquisse lograba evadir sus intentos.  
  
-DEJALA EN PAZ!!!!- Gritó Mari en un chillido muy agudo. Se abalanzó sobre Laquisse y este la empujó hacia atrás haciendo que esta cayera al piso.  
  
-Laquisse... suéltala.- Una voz que provenía de un lugar no muy apartado de donde ellos se encontraban los congeló a todos.  
  
Laquisse soltó a Ari como si se le hubieran acabado las baterías.  
  
-Señor Hao!!! Le ruego me disculpe.  
  
-Lo pensaré...- Hao se acercó a Laquisse.- Lastimaste a mi Mari... - Luego se alejó y dijo en voz más alta pero sin mirarlo- Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te calcine.  
  
Laquisse se fue lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
-Están bien?- dijo Hao ayudando a Mari apararse, quien por cierto ya estaba bastante roja por el comentario de: "Lastimaste a mi Mari..." de Hao  
  
-Hmmm... sí, pero... porque?- Ari aún no podía creer que Hao había hecho.  
  
-Que, No puedo defenderlas?  
  
-°///° *///* u///u Ahmmm... Gracias- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.  
  
Hao sólo se contuvo y les dirigió a las 3 una sonrisita, no era la cínica de siempre, esta era más cálida, más humana.. Las tres se sonrojaron al ver aquella muestra de afecto que les ofrecía y le devolvieron las sonrisas más puras y limpias que tenían.  
  
-Quieren ir por ahí a pasear o prefieren quedarse ^^?  
  
-Quedarnos? si como no... Ah... Señor Hao- Ari comenzaba a hablarle con mucho más respeto de lo habitual.  
  
-Hao para ustedes...  
  
-o_O Bueno... ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-Ya les dije... Por ahí- Las se quedaron pasmadas- ...¿Vienen o no?  
  
-Claro!!!  
  
* * *  
  
Bueno.... Vuelvo a esperar que les haya gustado mi fic... ¡¡¡Manden reviews!!! (Los necesito!!!)  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A:  
  
*Fukaru Ryhan: La próxima vez voy a poner "Lees bajo tu propio riesgo" en mayúsculas XDD Que bueno que te parezca bonito como comencé el HaoxMari, hehe, a mi también se me hace tiernísima la parejita :D (Se pondrá más interesante). Ah y también gracias por el review de mi otro fic "Un error que no puedo lamentar" (Déjame hacerle propaganda xk todavía no tengo suficientes reviews :P). MIL GRACIAS (o más que eso).  
  
**Emmyk: Me complace saber que te gustó la primera parte, y... espero que esta también. Descuida, seguro haré un HaoxAnna o... no sé (Trato de complacerlas a todas *o* aunque sólo sean 3 :P). GRACIAS A TI TAMBIEN.  
  
***anna azakura: Gracias... hehe, he halagas al decir que el Lemmon estuvo bien!!! De hecho fue el primero que hice!!! Y eso... es bueno (Creo ¬¬). Como ya dije trataré de hacer uno he MI Hao (Ah que mentirosa... si es de muchas otras chicas) y Anna, a petición del público. UN MONTÓN DE GRACIAS.  
  
.: n///n Somos un montón de pervertidas °///° :.  
  
Con todo mi amor y cariño:  
  
·~._.-°¯°._.:OmAiRiTa:._.-°¯°­._.~· 


	3. Yo También Te Amo

El día 1 D.H  
  
(Capitulo 3) AnnaxHaoxMari (no Yuri, no Yaoi) .:OmAiRiTa:.  
  
Va dedicado a mis amigos (parece que ya lo saben ¬¬) 0 ¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!! (Y también saben q si no les gusta... me dicen para suicidarme ¬¬), Hehe, estoy un poco apática.  
  
Y muchísimas gracias a Anacari por su review!!!  
  
Tampoco en este me tardé mucho (Este si lo hice en 2 días U Pero bueno... ¬¬ ya c que no les interesa... vamos al grano!!!) Hela aquí la tercera parte de mi maravilloso fic... (si como no ¡!! ¬¬) Y no c preocupen al fin en esta parte (a petición del público sale...)... Doña Anna!!!! (que no me entusiasma mucho ni sale mucho pero...) Espero que lo disfrutes (ah y nada de lemmons hasta el 4° capitulo). :P ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Yo también te amo  
  
-Ya llevamos 15 minutos caminando... a donde vamos ¬¬.- Ari caminaba exhausta por una gran llanura desierta en la que de vez en cuando se veía una q otra sabandija deslizándose por ahí.  
  
-Ya te lo dije como 10 veces... Por ahí.  
  
-Pero tenemos curiooooosidaaaaaaad.- Dijo Matti en un bostezo.  
  
-Además, Mari quiere saber.- dijo la rubia en una voz aburrida.  
  
-De acuerdo.- Hao volteó a verlas. -Les diré, vamos a una selva virgen.  
  
-¬¬ Ahhhh...- dijo Ari con poco interés y luego en un susurro para que sólo Matti la oyera dijo: -Sólo nos contestó porque "Mari quiere saber"...- Luego habló en voz más alta- Bueno, y eso que tan lejos está.  
  
-Porque Mari ya se cansó.  
  
-Bien- entonces de la nada apareció el espíritu del fuego y los cargó a los 4.- No muy lejos de aquí... si vas volando U  
  
-Sólo porque Mari dijo que estaba cansada...- dijo la chica de la dichosa cigarrera en un susurro.  
  
-Si me hubieras dicho que estabas cansada le había dicho al espíritu del fuego que nos cargara.  
  
-Si como no... ¬¬  
  
-Si quieres hago que el espíritu del fuego tire a Mari...  
  
-Por favor ¬¬  
  
-Espíritu del fuego...  
  
El espíritu del fuego hizo un rápido movimiento y tiró a Mari de su cabeza..  
  
-Noooo!!!! O.O – Ambas se precipitaron al ver cómo Mari se acercaba cada vez más al piso. Miraron al causante de su preocupación, quien sonrió con cierta picardía.  
  
-Espíritu del fuego...  
  
El espíritu volvió a hacer un movimiento rápido y cachó a Mari en el aire. Todas miraron al chico extrañadas y enojadas a la vez.  
  
-Hasta creen que iba a tirar así a mi Mari .- Sonrió y a Matti y Ari les causó mucha gracia. Sin embargo Mari estaba horrorizada. Cuando el espíritu de fuego la acercó a las demás corrió a abrazar a Matti, temblaba, tenía la piel fría. Él se acercó, se la arrebató a Matti de los brazos y la acercó a él. La miró... Aún estaba asustada.  
  
-Lo siento- Tocó su frente con la de él y con sutileza besó sus frágiles labios.  
  
-Te amo...  
  
-QUEEE!!!! Alguien dígame que estoy soñando!!!  
  
-Nop, Mari habló en 1° Persona Oo  
  
-No te burles... hablo en serio ¬¬  
  
- ¬¬ Yo también!!!  
  
-Mari... hablaste en 1° persona?.- Hao la miraba curioso.  
  
-Hmmm... Mari no se dio cuenta U  
  
- uu Yo ya me había hecho ilusiones de que dejara de hablar así...  
  
-Ya cállense ¬¬, ya casi llegamos!!!  
  
-Pero si apenas nos movimos!!!  
  
-Pues si, pero les dije que estaba cerca volando...  
  
-Hey!!! Jamás nos dijo que TAN cerca... volando...  
  
-Te voy a tirar si me vuelves a hablar así...  
  
-Ay, ay, ay, lo siento... XXU.- La mayor de las Hanagumis estaba aterrada.  
  
-He, he...- Hao sonrió con mucha sutileza a su amiga que se quedó pasmada.- No me refería a eso... no me hablen con tanto respeto.  
  
-oO de acuerdo.- dijeron todas al unísono.  
  
-Genial... después de todo, no son mis esclavas. -El chico miró a su Mari que tenía la mirada perdida. La tomó por la cintura y ella a la ves, con ambos brazos le abrazó el cuello y le dio un tierno beso.- Yo también te amo...  
  
-Porque Mari siempre se queda con los buenos?- Dijo Matti en un tono celoso.  
  
-Porque es la bonita...  
  
-Y tu siempre te quedas con los viejos...  
  
-Los viejos?  
  
-Laquisse es viejo...  
  
-No me acuerdes a ese imbécil... ¬¬  
  
-Peyote es viejo...  
  
-A ese no lo he visto desde hace mucho...  
  
-Bueno, no importa ya...  
  
-Mari está cansada, ya casi llegamos..?  
  
-Si...- Hao le sonrió- Ya casi...  
  
De pronto el shaman de fuego y las hanagumis (n/a: Cómo más les puedo decir???) comenzaron a ver como el paisaje se hacía cada vez más verde y el aire despedía un olor a tierra mojada.  
  
-Ya estamos aquí  
  
-Esto es... muy bonito.- Ari miraba el paisaje con magnificencia.- Se puede saber dónde queda esto?  
  
-Es un lugar que sólo a sido pisado por shamanes. No les parecería una buena idea si el mundo completo fuera así y solo hubieran unos cuantos humanos?  
  
-Y porque unos cuantos?  
  
-Por aquello del equilibrio...  
  
-Ah, ya entiendo, realmente es una buena...  
  
Unas risitas callaron a Matti que se puso rápidamente en guardia.  
  
-Escóndanse!!!  
  
-Ud. También!!!  
  
- ¬¬ De acuerdo...  
  
Los 4 se fueron a esconder entre los arbustos y vieron como se acercaban 2 seres bien conocidos por todos ellos.  
  
-Yoh...-Efectivamente, Yoh caminaba al lado de la única mujer que levantaba los celos de Mari a su máximo esplendor. –Anna,- llevaba un semblante severo en el rostro... más atrás comenzaron a salir otros personajes tmb conocidos.- y los payasos sin chiste.  
  
Mari miró de reojo y con cierta celosía a Hao, quien miraba embelesado y con un ligero rubor a la itako. Ante esa reacción la rubia de ojos verdes tomó con salvajismo el rostro del shaman y lo besó apasionadamente, cuando ambos se habían despegado milimétricamente Mari susurró:  
  
-Le mintió a Mari.  
  
-Pero... que diablos...?  
  
-¡Tu nunca me amaste!  
  
Habiendo dicho esto se paró de golpe dejando q todos los "payasos sin chiste" la vieran salir del escondite de los otros 3.  
  
Hao se paró con rapidez y la tomó de una manos cuando se disponía a correr, la asió hacia él (n/a: asió hacia él XDD, re oye ridículo) x la cintura.  
  
-Suelte a Mari...-la chica se forcejeaba para safarse de los fornidos brazos del joven pero era totalmente inútil. –He dicho que me sueltes!!!- Mari levantó de golpe la mano y tratando de pegarle una cachetada a su amante, que la detuvo fácilmente, perdió todas sus fuerzas desplomándose en brazos del muchacho. Segundos después Hao oía su respiración jadeante, sentía su usual piel tersa y fría, el latir veloz de su corazón junto al de la muchacha y la sangre de a rubia corriendo por las venas de su muñeca que aún sostenía el shaman de fuego con cierta fuerza.  
  
La chica sólo tubo la fuerza de estirar un poco su cuello y besar con ternura y timidez el de su amado. Luego habló en un susurro:  
  
-Mari sabe q su Sr. Hao no la ama como dice hacerlo, aún así, Mari lo ama más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo o en el más allá.  
  
- Te equivocas mi hermosa dueña- dijo Hao con cierta nostalgia en los ojos y un tono casi inaudible para la chica que tenía inmovilizada contra su pecho.-Te equivocas...  
  
Bueno.... Vuelvo a esperar que les haya gustado mi fic... ¡¡¡Manden reviews!!! (Los necesito!!!)  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS A:  
  
Anacari: Si, ni siquiera yo me la creía cuando escribía eso... ¿Quién diría que Hao tenía su lado tierno? Pero esto es un fic y si yo digo q es tierno es porque es tierno... ¬¬ Bueno... eso no importa GRACIAS!!!  
  
.: nnU Que bueno que les gusta!!!! U :.  
  
Con todo mi amor y cariño:  
  
·..-°¯°..:OmAiRiTa:..-°¯°­..· 


End file.
